


You Are In Love

by PJismysmolbean



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, 2009-2016, 2010 Phan, 2011 Phan, 2012 Phan, 2016 Phan, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, M/M, Memories, Songfic, Taylor Swift - Freeform, you are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJismysmolbean/pseuds/PJismysmolbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan had never been one for romance. With his sarcastic sense of humour, constant dark thoughts, and fear of his own sexuality, he had assumed that he would be alone his whole life. When he met Phil, he had been in a very dark part in his life. Dan might not even be alive if it weren’t for Phil. Phil changed him. Phil saved him. And despite everything Dan had believed when he was younger, Dan was in love.</p><p>Super fluffy fic based off of You Are In Love by Taylor Swift!<br/>You should totally listen to it while reading as it adds a lot.<br/>Ily <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly had this idea in the shower one night and decided to go for it.  
> I'm not a very creative person so I assume I stole this idea from a fic or something and forgot, so sorry if I did, because it was by accident.  
> If you have any suggestions or requests, message me on tumblr at pjismysmolbean.tumblr.com  
> If you like this, then you may like my Winnie the Pooh phanfic, so go check that out.  
> I thrive off of comments and kudos, so be sure to leave one of those.  
> I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading!  
> Ily <3

Dan had never been one for romance. With his sarcastic sense of humour, constant dark thoughts, and fear of his own sexuality, he had assumed that he would be alone his whole life. When he met Phil, he had been in a very dark part in his life. Dan might not even be alive if it weren’t for Phil. Phil changed him. Phil saved him. And despite everything Dan had believed when he was younger, Dan was in love.

 

October 2009

Phil and Dan sit in Phil’s old room.

“This is the most fun I’ve ever had-woah!”

Phil tackles Dan, giggling his contagious laugh in Dan’s shoulder. Dan is overwhelmed with laughter, as he and Phil lay there on top of each other, simply enjoying each other’s company.

 

_ One look, dark room _

 

Phil lifts himself up so he is staring down at Dan. His little smile fills Dan with butterflies.

 

_ Meant just for you _

 

Dan reaches towards Phil’s face, hardly getting a chance to brush his cheek, when Phil leans down and pressed their lips together.

The kiss is over before it started.

 

_ Time moved too fast _

 

Dan’s head is spinning. “Did that just happen?” he whispers against his will.

 

_ You play it back _

 

“If you wanted it to.” is Phil’s response.

Dan’s smirk says it all.

 

End of October 2009

Dan is going home. He doesn’t want to, but he must. He’s going to miss Phil’s place, but he knows he’ll be back soon.

It’s dark out, just past eleven at night.

 

_ Buttons on a coat _

 

Dan looks to Phil. He’s driving him to the train station in his Mum’s old car.

“You’ll call me, eh?”

Dan scoffs, “No, I’m just going to forget you after this,”

 

_ Light hearted joke _

 

Phil glances at Dan, and looks away, a blush on his pale cheeks that prove he almost believed it for a moment.

 

_ No proof, not much, _

_ But you saw enough _

 

Phil chatters away, trying to keep the mood happy, being the sunshine person he always is.

 

_ Small talk, he drives, _

_ Coffee at midnight _

 

“I got you something,” Phil says.

“Oh?” Dan is curious now. 

Phil pulls out a tiny silver chain, and hands it to Dan.

Dan runs his fingers over the inscription.

“The start of something wonderful,” he reads aloud.

“I saw it, and I liked it,” Phil explains, “I can tell that we are going to start something wonderful,”

 

_ The light reflects _

_ The chain on your neck _

  
  
  
  
  


May 2010

The night is beautiful, but Dan is heavyhearted. They finished filming pinof 2. He has to go home again. He tries to smile as Phil leads him into the backyard, where a blanket sits on the ground.

“Real romantic, huh Phil?”

Phil shoves Dan as they sit down.

“It’s beautiful, like you,” Phil says.

Dan has to hold back a laugh. “You really know how to charm a guy.

Phil blushes and lays back on the blanket. He pokes Dan playfully when he doesn’t do the same.

 

_ He says, "Look up." _

 

Dan reluctantly lays down. He leans back, blushing after he almost laid down on Phil's shoulder.

 

_ And your shoulders brush _

 

He adjusts himself so he is laying next to Phil without touching him, but his shoulder is still tingling.

 

_ No proof, one touch _

_ But you felt enough _

  
  
  
  
  


August 2011

“Help me here, will you?” Dan calls out as Phil brings in a small box. Phil quickly rushes to Dan’s side and helps him bring in a large box that will soon be their wardrobe. 

They’re moving in together. Dan can’t believe it. Phil means so much to Dan, and now they’ll be together more often. 

Exhausted, Dan and Phil collapse on a plain mattress that is sitting in the middle of their would-be living room. The sun is going down outside the apartment and Dan can’t lift another box.

Phil seems to catch onto his thoughts. “Continue tomorrow, yeah?”

Dan nods, before snuggling into Phil’s shoulder.

 

_ You can hear it in the silence _

 

Phil’s breathing slows and his heartbeat gets louder.

 

_ You can feel it on the way home _

 

Is it possible that Phil is just as nervous as Dan?

 

_ You could see it with the lights out _

 

The pair fall asleep together for the first time.

 

_ You are in love. True love. _

 

Dan feels safe for the first time.

 

_ You are in love _

  
  


November 2011

Dan and Phil just finished another pinof and it was just as fun as the others.

 

_ Morning, his place _

 

The pair sit down for breakfast, tired out and content.

 

_ Burnt toast, Sunday _

 

Phil jokes about something that happened when they were filming.

 

_ You keep his shirt _

 

Phil suddenly stands up and walks up to Dan.

 

_ He keeps his word _

 

He throws his arms around Dan. 

And Dan doesn’t want him to let go.

 

July 2012

They’re moving to London.

 

_ And for once you let go _

 

When they first started talking about moving, Dan was terrified. He didn't want Phil to leave him.

 

_ Of your fears and your ghosts _

 

But they moved together. New city, new adventures.

 

_ One step, not much _

_ But it said enough _

  
  


August 2012

Dan is yelling. He doesn’t understand why. He just wants to yell.

 

_ You kiss on sidewalks _

 

Phil looks scared. 

 

_ You fight then you talk _

 

Dan doesn’t want him to be scared. It means he’s scared of him. Dan has been scared of people before. He doesn’t want Phil to go through the same thing. He’s too amazing.

He’s AmazingPhil.

 

December 2012

Endless apologies, but Dan and Phil still aren’t the same. Dan wants to go back. He wants Phil to know that he was just too scared to tell Phil he loved him. But he isn’t scared anymore.

 

_ One night he wakes _

_ Strange look on his face _

 

But Dan isn’t sure if Phil loves him anymore. Dan is a mess. He regrets everything that he did. He wants Phil to know that he is beautiful. And amazing. And perfect.

 

Phil opens his eyes timidly. He reaches for Dan's face, and seems to see the anxiety hidden underneath his tight smile.

_ Pauses, then says. _

_ "You're my best friend." _

 

And then Dan knew.

_ And you knew what it was _

 

_ He is in love _

 

2013

_ You can hear it in the silence, silence _

2014

_ You can feel it on the way home, way home _

2015

_ You could see it with the lights out, lights out _

2016

_ You are in love, true love _

 

They’re going on tour now.They have a book. They have a life, and success together.

Dan was afraid of love, but someone taught him not to be afraid. Phil would never leave him.

Phil was right. 

That was the start of something wonderful.

 

_ And so it goes. _

 

_ You are in love. _


End file.
